Burning Changes
by Rain Falls So Do Dreams
Summary: [Title Change]Temari hates change. So when a series of changes overtake her, one rapidly after another, she becomes angry, and takes it out on the first of these changes: Haruno Sakura. Rated M just in case. Romance, some angst, some fluff.
1. Paper Fan

I don't own Naruto. This is the first part of my new Temari/Sakura story. I'm writing this for my claim on 50shinobi, meaning that at the most this will have 50 parts, however, I'm guessing it will be less. This paticular part is for prompt #48 Paper Fan.

---

Temari hated change. She knew it was rather silly, as a shinobi she could expect things to change in a split second, and she'd be expected to deal with it, but--

She suspected it had something to do with her childhood, when change always made her life worse, the biggest probably being when Kurura died.

Which was why she wasn't at all pleased when she walked through the gates of Konoha only to find that her usual guide was missing, replaced by a short kunoichi with _pink_ hair that looked vaguely familiar.

"Where's that lazy bum?!"she snapped, already annoyed by the changes happening.

The kunoichi's head snapped up from the scroll she had been reading. Temari caught a glimpse of the title--something to do with medic jutsu?--and realized where she had seen her before. She was the medic that saved Kankurou about four years back. Sakura, she thought her name was.

"Shikamaru? He's away on a mission,"she replied, then smiled at her. "I'll be your guide for the time being. I'm Sakura, if you don't remember me."

The blonde snorted, still displeased with the current events, and didn't reply, instead choosing to walk past her without a word. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the pinkette clench her fist in anger, trying to calm herself down.

She quickly rolled up the scroll, calling out,"Coming!" in a falsely cheery voice. She quickly caught up to walk besides Temari, who began to scowl. They walked only a moment in silence before the Leaf nin began speaking. Temari groaned inwardly, trying to block out her words.

_Shikamaru_ never bothered talking. _Shikamaru_ had been quiet.

"Where's a good place to train?"she interrupted loudly. At least while training she'd be quiet.

---

She slammed her fan down, and glared over to where the pink-haired kunoichi was watching. She _really_ didn't like being scrutinized so...well, closely.

"What is it?!"she snapped.

"Hm?"Sakura blinked, and she belatedly realized that she had been staring off into space, not staring.

Feeling rather silly, she repeated, a bit more quietly,"What is it?"

"I was just thinking about...well...fans,"she admitted, blushing lightly.

"What about them?"she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Well, how all types of them could be destructive, in their own way."

Temari snorted. "That's stupid. How could a fan made of paper destroy anything?"

Sakura grinned, as she apparently was waiting for her to ask that, making Temari feel a bit disconcerted. "Of course it can. It could fan a fire, and fire destroys, especially if it gets big enough."

The Sand nin scowled darkly, turning her back to her, ignoring the urge to ask what brought that thought on. She missed the sad look that crossed into the medic's face, concerned only with her own thoughts.

She really hated it when things changed.


	2. Bandages

I don't own Naruto. And a shoutout to **mydarkerside** for such an informative review. I'll be sure to try to incorporate your advice into this story. This chapter is seen from **Sakura's point of view**. I'm not very happy with this chapter, but oh well.

**Summary: **Temari hates change. So when a series of changes overtake her, one rapidly after another, she becomes angry, and takes it out on the first of these changes: Haruno Sakura.

**Prompt:** #6 Bandages

* * *

Sakura took a deep breath, trying to steady herself before she walked in. She still could feel herself shaking, as she did everytime she entered this room, before she slipped on her calm medic facade.

She quickly made her way to her patient's side, averting her eyes from the cold, white walls of the hosipital, and looked down. Tears burned her eyes, and she blinked them away fiercely, telling herself that--She. Will. Not. Cry. She didn't even know him well, other then him being in her year, and a teammate of her best friend.

She placed her hands on his chest, sending her chakra through his body. She bit her lip, removing her hands as she automatically reached for her clipboard. She tried to remain professional as she wrote down his condition, trying to keep her handwriting from shaking.

She groaned suddenly, sinking to her knees. Maybe Tsunade had been right, maybe she should have taken a complete break from her medic duties. She wasn't sure if she could face the guilt pounding through her body every second of this check-up.

But it does Ino some could, the logical side of her reasoned, to take care of Temari while you're watching taking care of him. It takes her mind off of it all.

And besides, another part of her put in, considering who did this to him, it should be _you_ who takes care of him.

She nodded to herself, slowly, then stood once more, stepping towards his bandage-covered form so she could finish his daily check-up.

* * *

"Hey!"she called out, pasting a bright smile as she hurried towards the two blondes. "Sorry I'm late,"she apologized as her eyes took in the area. They were standing near Ino's flower shop, she supposed Ino was in charge of where they went. 

The blonde in question took a quick step towards her, question clear in her eyes. Sakura glanced over to the sand kunoichi.

"Could you give us a second she aske?" Temari looked a bit suprised by the question, but nodded. They stepped a few yards away, out of earshot.

"How...how is he?"Ino asked quietly, unusual for her.

"...His burns are healing nicely,"she replied, after a pause.

"But otherwise his condition hasn't changed a bit?"the blonde guessed correctly.

"...Yeah,"she replied. She felt her insides shrivel a bit at seeing tears gather in the corner of her blue eyes, and looked down.

"...You know,"she muttered, trying to keep the tears out of her voice,"Shikamaru's...heartbroken."

Sakura bit her lip. "I know,"she meant to say, but ending up whispering it. Why else would he take that mission out of the blue?

The blonde glanced back. "I, ah, wouldn't want to keep you from your duties..."

"See you, Ino-pig,"Sakura grinned, trying to cheer her up a bit.

"Better come back to the shop later, Forehead-girl,"Ino teased back, well aware of her intentions.

Sakura turned, walking back to the other blonde. Her breath hitched in her throat, as she, not for the first time, noticed the bandages covering the older girl's arms.

"About time,"Temari grumbled, apparently set on being in a bad mood.

"Well, let's get going then,"the pink-haired medic smiled. If the sand kunoichi was set on being in a bad mood for no reason, she could at least try to be in a good mood, if only for Ino's sake.

"Sure,"she agreed, already walking ahead, not noticing the way Sakura's eyes lingered on her arms.


End file.
